Find It
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: *on hiatus* It was just a crumpled piece paper yet on it were two words and a picture of a swan; swan song, it read at the bottom. Irene turned around and saw the girl with the blond hair from atlantis, she shoved it at her, “what do you know about my brother?”
1. chapter 1

_*Disclaimer: I am not a doctor, nor do I have epilepsy, if anything I say is misinformed or not medically correct please tell me/ I do not own keeper of the lost cities or any of its characters_

 _This fanfic is dedicated to Anne (IggyChewingOnAShoe) and Allison, because they're like two of the freaking coolest and most talented people on the planet, and like the best friends one could ask for,_

Some people might have called having so many brothers a nuisance, however Irene found the hectic nature that her brothers created heaven. It was hard not to think about that while they walked around the streets of Atlantis, of course Felix got them the ocasional stares but they didn't really mind, it was mostly in the fact that her brother was born with what a lot of humans referred to as severe epilepsy, so he had a metal headband on at all times that stopped it from affecting him, and was basically saving his life. Felix was basically the strongest person she knew, he was only nine and although the technology was very helpful, like any solution it wasn't fool proof. It fell off sometimes. Still Felix was happy, and hyper like the rest of her brothers,

Next strongest person she knew was Wyatt. Although Wyatt was entirely normal, when he was six, her and Lane had been born, and having twin siblings didn't necessarily equal popularity points, and then seven years later when Felix had been born, the rest of his friends had left him alone as well. Now even though he was twenty two and people should have been more mature he still really didn't have any friends.

Then there was Lane, her and Lane were twins, and were both sixteen. Lane was possibly the weirdest sentient being ever to exist. He had a near obsession with knowing how everything worked, despite not being a technopath he had an odd fascination with human technology, specifically hot air balloons and other flying things. He was also really agile. The thing that really made him odd though was his sense of humour

Of course Irene herself had her own fascination, however hers fell in the elven mind. Specifically the emotional center, which aligned with her ability (which her and Lane shared,) as an empath much better than helicopters did.

The streets of Atlantis were crowded that day, which figured tomorrow was the last day of Foxfire and for her and Lane their last day in the non elite levels. Which did make it a tad weird to have a newly nine year old brother, a lot of people assumed Felix was Wyatt's son, they were wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed three girls eating ice-cream, one with brown hair and one with black hair seemed to be engaged in conversation, but a third with blond hair seemed to be staring directly at them, she taped the shoulder if the brunette one and whispered something to her, the brunette one shrugged and all three of them started walking in their direction, Irene started thinking of insults to throw back at them if they tried to say anything about Felix, she could think of loads, of course none of them were true, but she could make up insults like nobody's business. Just as she was about to give them a serious death glare, the girl with the blonde hair said something surprising,

"I'm sorry but is your brother wearing an ability restrictor," she Wyatt, Felix intervened before Wyatt could speak,

"No it stops me from having seizures," Felix explained, the blonde hair girl nodded,

"I have something like that too, but mine's a libnium allergy," she explained, "I have to wear these all the time," she pointed to a bunch of necklaces on her neck with little vials at the end. Felix smiled,

"We should go," Irene said, she didn't know why but these girls kept screaming

'Danger! Danger!' In her head,

"I like your eyes by the way," said Felix as they walked away, that explained the danger feeling, it had been Sophie Foster. "That was Sophie Foster!" whispered Felix, yep, she was right, Felix idolized Sophie possibly more than anyone else alive. Anything he could know about her he wanted to, when she had asked why he had just shrugged and said

"She's different, like me,"

Irene woke up to Lane running into her room, yelling something about school. She groaned and rolled over wondering how much time she had before she had to start getting ready. Lane came back in her room,

"Irene come on last day of school, almost summer, finals, come on ,come on! Wake up, wake up , wake the freak up!" Lane yelled. Irene groaned and glared at him, why was he so hyper, he was already in his damned foxfire uniform.

"What time is it?" Irene groaned. Lane looked at his watch (one of the many human artifacts she wondered how he got,)

"Four A.M and you're still not awake, last time we'll ever get ready at moon cliff, wake up!!" Irene rolled out of bed dramatically, she was sad to be saying goodbye to the large house built in one of the cliffs large caves the crystal windows were made from holes carved into the walls, then there was the moon part, the crystals of the house were coated in a natural chemical that made the colours change in the moon. Still the gold tower would be fun. She stood up of the ground as her eyes slowly adjusted. Still sleeping just a little bit Irene trudged to her bathroom and changed into her uniform, she looked at her hair brush and then at her hair in the mirror, it was a mess. She growled a little and grabbed the hair brush and quickly brushed her short hazel coloured hair. She put a little bit of sky blue eyeshadow on simply to highlight the indigo colour of her eyes. She grabbed a purse from the hooks on the back of her shower and followed Lane to the leap master.

As expectable, roughly three people were at Foxfire at four freaking thirty in the freaking fracking morning. She licked the strip, it tasted mildly like chocolate but she was too tired to truly tell.

Irene walked down the hall to her first exam next to Lane, the first bell rang and they both started running down the hall towards her first exam,

"Bye Irene, hate you," Lane told her as he ran down a different hallway,

"Hate you too Lane!" Irene yelled back blowing him a mocking kiss as she ran down the other hallway. It was was only that afternoon when it happened but when it did oh how much she wished she had said more.

 **AN: Carin : this is a new story I'm working on, anyways enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Irene ran through the busy front lawn of Foxfire she scanned the room for her parents quickly, they were in a corner where a bunch of people were huddled around something near the base of one of the towers, Felix was right behind them,

"Let us through," her mother demanded,

"What happened?" Irene asked coming up behind them . Felix looked up at her confused, Irene pushed her way through the people.

Lane's body was on the floor twisted bloody and bruised, he looked like he had fallen from the top floor, she kneeled next to him and grabbed his wrist, the first thing that chilled her was not the lack of pulse but the feeling she a immediately got when she made contact with his skin, it was the most empty feeling she had ever, she shuddered, no pulse,

"No," she whispered, no no no no no no no, not now not, ever. No. Lane could not be gone and the last thing she said to him could not be 'hate you too,' even if it had been a joke. No.

Later that Irene couldn't remember when her parents came up behind, she didn't remember who carried her home, and she didn't remember when Wyatt showed up. All she remembered was someone sitting her up against the armrest of the couch and Felix pushing his way into her arms and resting the back the side of his head against her shoulder. They both cried for a while, until Felix fell asleep, Irene didn't though, she just listened to Felix breathing against her, and Wyatt slowly breathing on the other side if the couch. Her head burned and her throat was dry, there was probably mascara all over her face, but it wasn't like she could move, she would wake Felix up, she could hear something in the kitchen and she tried to listen to hear what it was,

"We really don't think any foul play was involved," said Councillor Emery, was it really that big a deal?

"And you're sure Lane hadn't shown any signs of wanting to end his life?" asked another voice, Magnate Leto,

"No," said both of her parents at almost exactly the same time,(it was scary when they did that,)

"He always seemed content when we were in session," Lady Arwen responded, Lady Arwen had quite a few ties to their family, she was her Empathy mentor, Lane's Empathy mentor, Wyatt's fiancée and would most likely mentor Felix at some point as well.

"It truly is most likely that a window got left open and he fell, it seems worst case scenario but in a lot of senses this situation already is," said the councillor again, two sets of footsteps echoed up the stairs,

" Arwen if you want to stay the night all the kids are on the couch," her father's voice said, she assumed there was some sort of nod involved, because another weight sat down at the other end of the sofa, Irene carefully sat up being careful not to wake up Felix. Arwen was looking at Wyatt and slowly brushing his cheek, (Irene totally shipped it but was yet to think if a couple name for them,),

"Hi," Irene mumbled, her throat was really dry, and everything thing hurt in every way imaginable. Arwen looked behind her, and met Irene's eyes,

"You doing okay?" Arwen asked, Irene shook her head, her throat hurt to badly to talk again, and she really didn't want to burst into tears,

"Do you need a hug?" Arwen asked, Irene shook her head and motioned to Felix clinging on her chest, "how bout something to drink?" she asked, Irene nodded Arwen walked away and came back using telekinesis to lift three glasses of water. She put two of them down on the table and then grabbed the third out if the air and handed it to her, Irene took a long gulp. She looked through one of the windows, it was dark.

"Sleeping people are nice, I like being able to hug people and still feel just my own emotions," Irene noted, Arwen nodded,

"Me too," Arwen looked at Irene again, " did I ever tell you about Emaleen?" she asked, Irene shook her head. "No I didn't think so, she was my sister, my twin sister to be exact, it was when we were six, we were out in the woods and she got lost, she never came back,"

"Was there ever a body?" Irene asked. Arwen shook her head, her eyes were welling with tears. Wyatt sat up all the way and buried his head in Arwen's shoulder. She looked to the side and buried her nose into the back of his head. Irene carefully laid back down on the arm if the couch, she still couldn't shake the feeling she got from touching Lane's corpse and it wasn't helping her mourning process to have the literal feeling of death added on to what she was already feeling. She already wasn't sure what to do by herself. Especially now when she wouldn't be living at home. She would be in the towers, all by herself.

Irene looked at the full locker. She had to get anything that they wanted to keep out by tomorrow or they would throw all of Lane's things out. As soon as she opened the locker a crumpled piece of paper fell out.

It was just a crumpled piece paper yet on it were two words and a picture of a swan; swan song, it read at the bottom. Irene turned around and saw the girl with the blond hair from atlantis, she shoved it at her,

"what do you know about my brother?"


End file.
